


Left to Martyrdom.

by CommissarCorgi34



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Battles and Plot, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, POV Female Character, Rising through the ranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommissarCorgi34/pseuds/CommissarCorgi34
Summary: Palatine Sylvia is not a well liked figure by many of her order. Young and reserved, she struggles to lead her Sisters during a Tyranid invasion and is eventually left for dead, along with her squad as a rearguard. Only through the grace of the Emperor, and the timely arrival a contingent of Blood Angels she does survive. How does she handle her Sisters leaving her to die?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. The Fall of Alutine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Finally getting this story posted, been working on it for a while. I hope to keep this more serious and have a more complex heroine. Hope you enjoy!

Alutine was once a beautiful planet. And I would argue that the monastery of the Order of the Sanctified Rose was the most beautiful place in the system. Granted, I may have a slight bias as the monastery had been my home since I could remember. I had spent much of my time tending to the gardens as a child, and even after becoming a true Sister, I found myself wandering the fragrant orchards in my rare moments to myself. The orchards were inside of the solid walls of the fortress, surrounding the parade ground and the large central building. I had so many memories of growing up with my sisters, sparring in the courtyard, laughing with my friends. 

Now the trees were splintered pillars of blackened wood or were gone entirely. The luscious grass was now torn and gore covered dirt. The beautiful clear and fragrant air was now full of smoke, the smell of burnt flesh, and the reek of acidic and vile xenos blood. The once beautiful impenetrable walls were in tatters but still barely holding. There was purple chitin and pale, sickly flesh as far as I could see. They had destroyed this beautiful symbol to the emperor.

This only worked to fuel my righteous rage as I slaughtered the invading xenos. 

“Kill them all!” I shouted as I unleashed a torrent of flame into a group of hormoguants that shrieked in agony making me smile grimly behind my mask. “Focus on their leader!” I ordered all of my sisters nod.

“I got the close one.” Venus grinned as she leveled her melta. I wasn’t sure if she had lost her helmet in the fighting or thrown it away recklessly like she seemed to enjoy doing, despite the lashes it earned her. The air glowed around the stream of superheated air ripping through two guants and into the seven foot tall four armed tyranid warrior which shrieked as a hole the size of Hestia’s thigh appeared in its chest. 

“Die xeno filth!” Hestia shouted as she fired her heavy bolter with accuracy that would make a retributer jealous. It reared back as the two lower limbs holding its disgusting bioweapon were sheared off it before I placed a burst of three bolt rounds in its throat. 

“Go for the legs!” Sophia shouted to Circe who hit the creature in the left leg with practiced aim which, even with stabilizers, was an impressive feat to manage when firing with only one hand. In her other hand was a simulacrum imperialis, holding an ancient relic of the order. My second in command put her shots in its right leg making the creature roar as it fell. I pulled the secondary trigger on my blessed combi-flamer and bathed the rest of the body in purifying flames. We automatically started focusing well placed bursts into the flood of smaller creatures. We had been lucky so far as the main beasts we faced were smaller as they had come up through the borrowed holes that the larger beasts had burst forth from.

“ETA four minutes on the next transport.” An old and grizzled voice informed me over the vox. “This is the last transport my Sisters.” The Cannoness confirmed making me grimace. As of five minutes ago there were still fifty of us still holding off these xenos filth. One of our transport would be hard pressed to hold thirty.

“Cannoness Teresa, should we both meet in the southern courtyard to consolidate our forces and clear an LZ?” I asked as I checked my hud to see my forces. 

“No Celestain, we have them on the run on our flank, we will press with our front and you will come to support us.” She said making me frown. How could they be pressing them back? This endless swarm did not slow unless they wanted to. 

“Yes Cannoness, we will head that way.” I told her as I could not speak up against the woman who had trained every single one of us. “But be weary, these beasts are cunning.” I recommended earning a laugh on the vox making me growl.

“Sylvia the Scared is afraid of these mindless beasts, I’m not surprised!” The melodious voice laughed on a private channel. 

“Focus on the mission Celestain!” I snapped at the woman who had tormented me since I entered the order. Celestain Superior Rosinina was with the Cannoness currently, and probably was gleefully charging into overwhelming numbers of beasts with her mace. 

“I touch a nerve Sister?” She chimed and I could easily hear her cocky smile. I growled and ignored her bait, I had much more important things to worry about.

“Sisters, we must press through these beasts and join our Sisters in the eastern courtyard.” I announced to the three squads of women under my command. One squad of Retributers held the smaller beasts back with walls of burning promethium while the storm bolters of Dominions joined in a choir of righteous death as they destroyed the gaunts, giving us some room to breath while the melta and the heavy bolter of Sister Superiors Leton's squad struck down the heaviest targets.

“Cut them down, we will then!” Sister Superior Hiladane’s voice brought a smile to my lips. She was one of the rare older sisters that actually respected me and supported my appointment as Celestain Superior. Without even discussing it, she formed her Dominions into a spearhead and marched forward, their blessed storm bolters cutting swathes in the smaller xenos. I quickly gestured for my squad to follow her, so we could protect the retributers from two sides.

“Keep a quick pace Sisters,” I encouraged over the vox. “Our Sisters may need our help.”

“Are you so quick to distrust the Cannoness?” The old crone of a Sister Superior named Leton accused, making me roll my eyes in my helmet. Unlike the Dominions Superior, Leto was very vocal in her disdain of my young age and reserved tactics. 

“Not in the slightest Sister, I only worry that her push may be playing into the hands of these abominations.” I told her calmly before leaping forward and slicing the head off of a leaping genestealer, saving Sophia its wrath. “Mind your right side Sister.” I admonished without weight, knowing her augmetic eye had her at a disadvantage.

“Why would I do that when I have you to protect my right?” She grinned, a small trickle of blood ran from her eyebrow, but other than that, she seemed to be in one piece. She quickly returned the favor and speared a gaunt with her chainsword, splattering our silver and lilac armor with even more greenish ichor. Sophia and I were used to fighting side-by-side. She was one of many bastard children of a Governess and was sent to the convent to avoid a scandal. We had trained side-by-side and fought next to each other since our first missions as young battle sisters. Where I struggled to keep my temper down in combat, she embraced it with zealotry. I had her as my second early on when I became a Sister Superior during a mission which had seen half of our squad martyred by a cowardly ambush on our caravan. I wouldn’t have survived the resulting four day journey without her and she would have lost much more than her right eye if I hadn’t been there to protect her in turn. 

“I guess we’re even.” I chuckled before gesturing for Hestia, pointing out a warrior who was quickly staggered by fist sized explosive round, but it wasn’t enough. It fired its disgusting weapon and it hit the Dominion on our left who shrieked as her armor melted to her flesh as she fell. It charged towards us with a screech as I nodded to Sophia. “I have the arms.”

“And I have the legs.” She nodded as maglocked our guns to our backs. We split directions right as it swung its massive sword but hit only dirt as I shouted in fury and slashed my power sword through the joint of its arm that held its gun. It turned to meet me but one of its legs collapsed with a spray of shattered chitin and ichor gore. I slammed the blade through its jaw into the warriors head. As it died, the beast lashed out, hitting me in the stomach and sending me straight into my sisters. I bounced off a wall of ceramite. Luckily I happened to be caught in the strong arms of Hestia. 

“Careful there Sylvia.” She advises as she pulls me up by my elbow. I knew that even without the enhancements of her power armor, she could easily have picked me up. Hestia was a giant at six foot four and was as muscled as a jungle fighter. The order had to request a larger set of armor to fit her bulky frame. We joked that with her coal black skin and massive build that she missed her calling as a Salamander. 

“Thank you Hestia.” I nod quickly as I sheathed my blade and grabbed my gun. 

“You’re lucky it was me. You would have knocked over any of these fragile girls.” She chuckled deeply before returning to her chanting as she fired her massive shells to obliterate most anything they touched. 

“Focus on the mission you behemoth.” Circe snapped as she blasted apart a gaunt that had gotten close to the heavy weapons expert. “This is not a time to be distracted.” She growled as she gritted her teeth. 

“You’re just irritable that your helmet got broken.” Venus responded as she caused six lesser bioforms to evaporate with her melta. The grinning dominion was right, Circe hated removing her helmet, as she preferred to hide her admittedly beautiful face. She considered the flocks of men approaching her as a test from Him on Terra of her vows.

“Do you ever take anything seriously harlot?” The woman snapped at her.

“Both of you hold your tongues!” I snapped on the squad vox. “Both of you could learn discipline from your younger Sisters!” I pointed out gesturing to one of the battle sisters who was putting tightly packed clusters of mass reactive rounds into tyranids at twice the speed of her other sisters. I suddenly heard a hissing as a pack of genestealers rushed towards us. “Incoming!” I shouted as I tried to swap magazines quickly. I abandoned the empty magazine to pull my sword and slash the reaching claw of one of the genestealers as I heard the screams of one of my sisters who was not as lucky. I stabbed the one I was facing before shoving the younger sister out of the way and as I tried to parry, but the creature changed directions quickly and attacked from the side. My head whipped around as my vision narrowed to a tiny slit and sparks that stung my face. I cried out as I instinctively stabbed to my left where the blow had come from and felt the blade catch. The revving of a chainblade greeted my ears as I pulled off my helmet with warm blood dripping off my brow. I turned to see Sophia thrusting her chainsword into the back of the genestealers head giving it a messy end. 

“Are you okay?” A young voice asked me making me turn to the young Sister I had saved. If I was honest, the hurt stung and the blood dripping was an annoying distraction, but pain was a blessing, letting me know I was still alive. 

“I am fine, by the Emperor’s Grace.” I told her as I glanced around our forces. Four sisters had fallen to the ripping claws of the tyranids. “Emperor’s Tears.” I muttered. “Form back up! We must advance!” I ordered as we finally rounded the corner of the sanctuary. I pulled the small monocular from my belt and used it to look for the Cannoness. It was easy to spot her swinging the Blade of Purification which burned blue as she sliced through lesser tyranids. I said a quick prayer when I saw the silver clad bodies of my sisters in arms laying across the battlefield. My contingent had fared better with only seven of our sisters struck down, and one of the retributers being helped by her Superior. 

“Leto, keep your unit here with the retributors and provide covering fire. We will go and help the Cannoness.” I told her and while she frowned, she did follow my orders. 

“It will be done.” She said with a nod. 

“Hiladane, you and your girls are with me.” I told her, making her grin. 

“Of course Celestain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the somewhat choppy end, to get this out, I split a massive chapter in half so the ending is a little odd. The next chapter will pick up where it left off. Hoping to have the next chapter out soon! Comments are welcomed, would love to know what you all think of it so far!


	2. Martyrdom of the Rearguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvia and her squad are left as a rearguard on a planet on the brink of collapse. They vow to not go quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvia's story picks up right where we left off.

“Why aren’t the filth flanking them?” Sophia asked on a private channel. She was right of course, the bugs only came at our sisters from the side away from us. They were almost completely exposed for a flanking maneuver with only a handful of novice sisters to protect their rear. 

“She’s pressing her advance too much.” I muttered before I stopped in my tracks. I stumbled as the ground startled rumbling. “Fall back!” I shouted as we staggered back as fast as we could before the ground where we had been, exploded with a monstrous roar as the beast breached the surface. It was serpentine, and covered in dark purple chitin and ghostly white flesh. As the thing pulled itself to its full height, genestealers rushed out from the hole it had burrowed. “Hestia, get the stealers attention!” I shouted as I fired at the swarming mass of xenos on the ground. 

“I’m just going to piss them off!” She said worried, but nonetheless opened fire on the creature making it turn with a hiss. 

“Fall back!” I shouted as I backpedaled. “Draw them into range of the retributors!” I shouted as we back petaled. “Cannoness, I’m leading the genestealers away but I don't have heavy enough weapons to fight that beast!” I told her but I never heard her reply as the genestealers were already on us. “Keep them back!” I shouted as I opened up with the flamer part of my combi weapon catching at least three of them in the burning promethium but I cursed as the empty rune flashed on the gun. I barely managed to get my weapon up in time to be shredded by a claw, but it was better than my chest being ripped open. I threw it back and drew my blade to open its chest in return but it dodged out of the way. Luckily it had dodged near Hiladane who opened the things skull with her power maul. I impaled another one as I back pedaled furiously as one of the dominions heads was torn clean from her body, making her body fall to the ground sickeningly. 

“Cursed xenos!” Hiladane shouted as she lit the monsteriousity on fire. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to face me, I could easily see the tears in her eyes from losing one of her squad. 

“She will find peace in the Golden Throne!” I assured her as I dragged her backward. “And we will too, if you don't get moving!” I urged her. “Protect your other Sisters, Hiladane!” I ordered her, helping her to steel herself. I started to sing the hymnal of the Emperors protection as we slowly withdrew but the genestealers were still coming. I pulled my pistol and shot at them but they seemed to always know where I was aiming because they dodged deathly quick. I parried one's arm and stabbed deep as the blade crackled as it easily parted the thick carapace. I was just able to pull my blade out in time to meet another one that put a massive gash on my armors chest plate. I punched it away before slicing across its chest, dropping it to the ground. I fired into another that was heading for Hestia. The rounds only staggered it but the young sisters from earlier slammed into it with her shoulder knocking it back before emptying a magazine into the genestealers chest. I saw that her pauldron was torn and blood was seeping out, but the woman ignored it. 

“Thank you Sister.” Hestia thanked her as the roar of heavy bolters opened up ripping into the genestealers, giving us some covering fire. 

“Cannoness, I suggest pulling back to protect the LZ!” I said into the commbead in my ear. 

“Are you so eager to abandon our home?” Rosinina’s voice answered making me bite my tongue. 

“No Celestain, I just know a losing fight when I see one!” I replied. “We need to secure a LZ if we want to get any of us off the planet to fight another day!” 

“Move up to reinforce us then!” She argued. 

“Your position isn’t defensible! You’ve already been outflanked once!” I argued before redirecting the retributors fire on to a group of warrior bioforms. 

“Sylvia is right.” The Cannoness’ gravelly voice admitted, which sounded like it caused her physical pain to admit it. “Secure the perimeter, we will pull back to your position.” I sighed as I gestured to my squad and the two remaining Dominions to follow me. 

“We will push out to help secure an area for the transport.” I told them as we pushed forward. I fired my pistol but it felt underwhelming compared to my combiflamer that sat destroyed on the ground. I heard the roar of engines as the small pot bellied transport set down behind us. My sister's retreated past us and crowded into the vessel as my squad laid down covering fire into the smaller bioforms. The Cannoness approached me with Celestain Rosinina at her back with her bloodied squad around her, looking tired and disheartened. "Emperor's grace…" I whispered knowing exactly what was about to be said.

"Palatine Sylvia." The Cannoness greeted formally, making the sign of the aquilia. I did the same quickly. "The ship can not hold us all. You know what Him on Earth asks if you today, don't you?" 

"Yes Cannoness, we will be martyrs for him to take to the Golden Throne." I said simply, even as tears threatened to blur my vision of the old matriarch. 

"It is a great honor, and the Order will remember your martyring sacrifice." She told me, putting a hand on my shoulder pauldron. 

"I don't care if you remember me, but remember my brave sisters that must follow my orders to their last breaths." I told her as a ball formed in my throat. "Now go, while you still can Cannoness." I told her before turning to the Orders other Celestain Superior. "I beg you to grant me one last request Sister, please lend me your gun so I can martyr myself well in His Sight." I asked her looking into her cold blue eyes, I found a look of confusion and disdain. 

"Of course Sylvia." She said and handed me her bolter. "Use it well." She put her hand on my pauldron and leaned close. "I'll light a candle for your sisters, but not your cowardly soul." She whispered before walking past me. Never had I ever been so tempted to strike one of my Sisters. I turned to my squad as they fought. I barely managed to swallow the lump of hate and remorse in my throat. I grabbed a helmet from one of my fallen sisters and put it on quickly, to hide my shameful tears from my sisters.

"Sisters, I ask of you to join me in the most difficult and most holy task the Emperor sends to us, the act of martyring ourselves to protect the lineage of our Order." I looked around at their faces, as they answered one by one. 

"Aye Sister." Venus showed shock but then righteous anger. 

"In the Emperor's Sight Sister." Circe's face only held pride at the suicidal task. 

"Until the end Sister." Hestia was a mask of grim determination.

"It ends as it began Sister." Sophia clapped her hand on my shoulder. "Together." She smiled with determination, but I could see the sadness in her remaining blue eye. 

"Palatine." I heard a young voice ask making me turn. It was the young Battle Sister that had saved Hestia earlier and that I had saved in turn. 

"Why are you not on the shuttle?" I snapped at the young girl. Her visor was up so I saw the tears in her eyes as the shuttle lifted up behind her.

"It was too crowded. Celestain Rosinina said someone had to stay…" She said, the betrayal apparent in her eyes. "I hoped you had room for one more martyr in your squad.” My look immediately softened. This girl was hardly more than a novitiate, but she was told to stand and die with us, and she embraced her sentence as was her Emperor given duty.

"The Emperor always has more love to give for his martyrs." I told her with a forced smile. "What is your name Sister?"

“Recilia, Sister.” She made the symbol of the aquila which I returned quickly. 

"Join us then Sister." I smiled as I heard rumbling as more beasts came up from the ground. “Cut them down in the Emperor’s name!” I shouted as I started firing at the beasts. They looked strikingly like Warriors except for their serpentine lower bodies. Hestia’s heavy bolter knocked the first off balance where our combined bolter fire blew chunks out of it until it dropped to the ground. They slithered towards us when Venus’ melta blew two arms off of the closest making it an easy target for the youngest sister to shoot, aiming for the wound, causing it to explode from the inside out. I quickly drew my blade and deflected a scythed talon before driving the blade in, center mass. It shrieked and swung one of its two clawed arms which raked large grooves across my chest piece. I was pinned in against the beast too close to withdraw my blade, so I grabbed my pistol and emptied the magazine into its chest at such a short range that my pale blue gloves were covered in ichor as was the rest of my silver armor. I pulled my blade loose and staggered away as I felt warm blood roll down my chest, from the rent in my armor. I was careful to keep my distance with the next one as I quickly danced forward and with a graceful figure eight, lopped the arms from one of the Raveners before running its head through. I leapt on another's back as Hestia grappled with its four arms. The claws were slicing into her armored arms making her cry out, but not let go, even as the talons sunk into her back, just below her pauldrons. My blade went through its chest as it shrieked and reared up where Hestia planted her knife in its throat. I climbed off and went to my friend as she winced, hefting her heavy gun.

“Are you okay Hestia?” I asked her, making her chuckle. 

“We’ve been left on a doomed planet, we have much worse to worry about than my minor injuries.” She said as she hefted her heavy bolter with grimace. 

“Do not lose hope sister.” I told her making her nod. “This is our duty Sister.”

“Of course Sister.” She nodded darkly before bracing and firing her gun again. I didn’t have to tell her to conserve ammo, she was already using controlled bursts to render once deadly foes into piles of chitin and foul flesh. 

“Sister Superior!” Circe shouted, grabbing my attention. “Their master comes!” She shouted pointing up above the walls where a massive creature was swooping towards us.

“Aim for the wings!” I shouted. “Bring the bastard down!” I raised my bolter and did my best to put fist sized bolter holes in the monstrosity’s wings. Venus waited patiently, waiting for the beast to sweep in close. 

“God-Emperor of mankind, please use me as your blade, give me your guidance to fell your enemies!” Venus sung before firing. The blast could not have been better aimed. It hit the wing right where it met the creature's chest causing it to shear off in a shower of ichor as the wing material tore from its body. 

“Scatter!” I shouted as I tackled Venus behind one of the concrete barriers that had been abandoned early on as the tyranids attacked too quickly to make proper defensive walls. The creature hit the ground with a screech and a thunderous impact. I peaked my head over the wall and saw it slowly rising. “It’s still alive.” I mentioned to Venus as she fruitlessly searched for more charges for her gun. 

“You said bring it down, not kill it Sylvia.” She responded with her familiar smartass grin. “Next time say what you mean Sister.” She said as she strapped the weapon to her back and pulled out her bolt pistol. 

“If we survive this by the grace of the Emperor, I am going to recommend you for honors, right after I wipe that smug look off your face.” I told her making her laugh. 

“I’m looking forward to it!” She grinned.

“I’d suggest having the Hospliteer sew her mouth shut.” Sophia commented before a roar split the air. 

“I’ll consider that.” I smiled grimly, fascinated by my squads ability to bring a smile to my lips even right before death. I took a deep breath before addressing the entire squad. “This is the time we have trained for Sisters, we will fell this monster in the name of the Golden Throne! Machine spirits, and armorers be damned, use everything you have!” I shouted as I jumped over the cover and fired my bolter at the massive creature. 

I had to hand it to the Magos Biologious that named this monstrosity. Hive Tyrant was a fitting name. It wore its chitinous bone structure like a mad king’s crown and towered over all but the biggest of its xeno brethren. It had a massive sword that was my height on one arm and a whip on the other that was writhing, as if waiting to snag prey. My shells seemed to barely make a scratch on the beast but Hestia’s heavy bolter grabbed its attention. It roared and lashed out with its whip which tangled around her leg before it jerked and threw the massive retributer. 

“Emperor’s bones!” Recilia cursed as she ducked as the woman slammed into the ground with a bone chilling crack.

"Hestia!” I shouted before firing at the xenos head. Sophia charged forward unleashing her entire clip into the beast before rolling out of the way of the massive sword that left a massive rent in the ground where it hit. She slashed at the monstrosities leg but all she had to show for it was a groove in its chinton. A grenade from Venus managed to knock it off balance momentarily allowing me to get close enough to slash my power sword into the back of its leg. As the tyrant roared I dove into a roll but I was stopped by a crushing force that pinned my arms to my sides. I gasped for air as my helmet sent up a myriad of warning runes as I heard the ceramite chest piece starting to buckle. From where it lifted me I could see Soph, and Circe hurling their entire belts of grenades at the creature, an act that would normally take six months of extra work and training from the repentia superior to atone for. The belts went up like larger and much more lethal fireworks. The beast roared and hurled me. I felt weightlessness for a few fleeting seconds before I slammed in the two. I groaned as I felt the burning and popping of broken ribs. I staggered to my feet as my vision blurred and cleared with every agonizing breath. I checked my Sisters vitals and saw that Venus was out cold, but Soph was conscious. I turned and saw the monster chasing Circe and Recilia as they fired and ran. 

“Down!” I shouted in desperation as it wound up. Circe tackled her youngest sister to the ground but I heard a scream of pain and a cloud of red. The red of my friends blood seemed to stain my eyes as I roared.

“You Emperor damned bastard!” I screamed as I charged the beast. It turned and raised its blade but I was already diving into a roll under the swing. As I leapt to my feet I slammed my sword into its leg. I roared as I swung wildly at it, feeling my blood boiling. I sliced its other leg with a shout before the leg caught me in the chest and sent me bouncing backward. I managed to stand and look up just in time to see a rush of purple just before the sharp ends of the whip caught me like an uppercut. I flew back in shower of sparks and blood. I openly wept at the consuming pain that was all over my face, from my jaw to my scalp. I opened my one eye that actually responded and saw the massive beast standing over me. 

This is it, I thought. I will finally join Him on Earth at the Golden Throne. But not without a fight. I tore my belt of grenades off my hips and stuck the bandolier with my sword and pulling a pin. I felt a whoosh of air and rolled quickly stretching to impale my sword into its leg. My vision suddenly went white I felt white hot pain right below my knee. 

“Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!” I screamed in anguish before a cold tingle replaced the hot feeling. I faintly felt a rumbling in my stomach of a massive explosion making me roll over. What I thought had been the grenades, was actually a massive shell staggering the beast. My vision was white and I felt a cold numbness slowly take me from the waist down, creeping up like a blanket of frost. I smiled at the comforting feeling before an annoying voice interrupted me. Talking about staying with her, not leaving her, and listening to her voice, not like I had much choice on that last one. Why couldn't I just call asleep? I was so cold and so tired… 

"I'm sorry about this." She muttered. Sorry about what? What is… 

Cold ceramite struck my face, turning it with jarring force. 

"Stay with me!" Recilia demanded. I looked down to see she was holding my power sword against my leg. Well, what was left of it. It was sheered off just below my knee, blood spurting from it covering her silver and lilac armor. "This is going to hurt, but I can't have you bleeding out on me!" I nodded and set my teeth. 

"W-What about the T-tyrant?" I asked.

"The Emperor protects us Sister." She smiled and pointed to the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. I raised a hand to the block a large spot light as five golden armor figures fell with unnatural grace on metal wings. Suddenly pain exploded from my leg making my vision fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will explain exactly what happened after Sylvia passes out from pain and blood loss. I expect the next couple chapters to feature more backstory and interaction with other Sisters. Comments are welcomed, I would love to know what you all think of it so far!


	3. Scars and Convalescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvia awakens to find herself miraculously alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found a minor problem through out this story. The Sister Superior of Slyvia's Celestains is referred to as Sepho as well Sopha, and Sophia, and Soph. I am going to go back and address it but from now on it will be Sophia or Soph for short. so sorry for any confusion that caused!

When I opened my eyes, I didn't know what to expect. Being swaddled like a fussy infant by a massive warrior in snow white ceramite armor was not high on my list of guesses. I was taken aback by the form that was carrying me. I easily recognized his helmet as that of a space marine. His armored collar created a golden halo behind his stern pale white armored face and glowing red eyes. 

"W-What…?" I managed to croak out as he laid me down on a metal table.

"She awakens." The giant figure said in a vox distorted voice making me flinch at the raw strength of his voice. "I will administer a sedative." He stated, raising his gauntlet that was festoon with massive needles, a chain blade that could easily bisect me, and vials of unknown substances, all splattered with gore. I made a small eep noise as it approached before a lithe gloved hand pushed his arm away firmly despite being half the size. The silver armor on the woman's arm was also covered in blood. 

"Are you trying to put her in a three month coma, or just trying to kill her out right my Lord?" An irritated woman's voice chastised with a boldness I couldn't believe was used with one the Emperor's Angels of Death.

"My apologies, I forget how frail you are." The Astartes replied sounding boarder line amused. I felt a prick in my neck before my eyes started to retreat back into an inky black well.

****

The second time I awoke, it was to be blinded by a stablight that as my eyes were forced open. I feebly tried to knock the light away but only received a growled warning to sit still. I did as I was told as it felt weird to move my arms as I could hardly feel them. 

"Glad to see you're better at listening to orders than your sisters…" The exasperated voice told me before the light was taken away from blinding me. I slowly blinked away the spots in my eyes and looked at my assailant. She glared back at me with a single eye as her other was covered with an eye patch. She had the determined frown of a seasoned veteran who had worn out their filter for sugar coating things a decade ago. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living Sister." She said as she typed on her data slate.

"Who are you?" I managed to croak, noticing a massive discomfort as my face moved as large bandages crinkled and rubbed together.

"Hospitaller Iris." She said distractedly as she handed me a glass of water.

"What happened?" I asked her making her look up and quirk an eyebrow.

"Well from what I heard, you tried to duel a hive tyrant. Not a smart choice that one." She looked at me skeptically as I tried to pull myself up to sitting position.

"How are my girls?" I ask before groaning at the throbbing pain in my chest, leg, and face. 

"They're all in better shape than you." She commented as she looked at the data slate. 

"That's good." I ventured but she raised the eyebrow over the patch.

"Broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, severe facial lacerations, and amputation above the knee." She listed. "That's a damned low bar Palatine…" She muttered as I tried to look at my leg. She helped me sit up so I could see my heavily bandaged leg before it became gleaming black ceramite. "You got out of surgery yesterday. Luckily with a little help from your gracious benefactors, you know have one of the most sophisticated augments I've ever seen." If I hadn't been told, I would have thought they had just put a form fitting set of armor on my leg. I managed to twitch the foot ever so slightly. 

"Benefactors?" I asked her curiously. 

"You're on the Angelic Blade, a Blood Angel strike cruiser." She explained it like this wasn't a massive deal. Though it did explain how big the table I sat on was and how short the medicae looked next to it. "The Priest Arcanthos has taken an interest in you as well as their resident Techmarine, something about enjoying the challenge of your frail body…" She shrugged.

"Why are we on an Astartes vessel, and where did you come from?" I asked her as my head spun, which I didn't believe was because of the drugs in my system.

"I was in an outpost near the convent, and a small group of marines came to extract me and my other sisters, but only a repentia superior and I survived long enough to be saved." She explained and I saw a momentary flicker of sadness, but it was insignificant. "As for how you got here, I'd ask your squad mates." 

"Can I see them?" I asked quickly before cringing as pain tore at my face with claws.

"Now that you're awake, I feel more comfortable moving you." She agreed. "But this may hurt." She immediately picked me up like I was her bride, making my ribs and shoulder scream in protest. I clenched my teeth hard enough I thought they might break, but she sat me down in a wheelchair where I immediately went dead weight for the pain and exertion of tensing up. Luckily the trip to see my sister's was blessedly short and I soon found myself is a small sickbay that I assumed was for the mortals on the ship as the beds were more accurately sized for my sister's who all perked up at my entry. 

"Sylvia!" Soph immediately shouted and tried to get up but a whip crack forced her back in surprise.

"You're not allowed up." I soft motherly voice said calmly as everyone stared at the one armed woman who was careful coiling her whip. 

"Thank you Sister Alicia." Iris said simply. "It turns out your squad isn't great about following medical orders, so I'm employing the help of the repentia superior here to keep them from injuring themselves more." She explained as at least two of the squad had the decency to look guilty.

"Thank you Sister, once I am mobile again, I will make sure they repent for their disobedience." I nodded, finding myself talking quite calmly as not to cause even more pain in my face, as talking already hurt my ribs.

"Their dedication to you is admirable, I just hope they're that dedicated to Him on Earth." She nodded. She had a round face, that was distinctly motherly and her voice matched. Her left arm was gone halfway down the bicep but she showed no amount of pain. 

"I assure you, they are. They all did their best to martyr themselves on Alutine for the Emperor. Though I can honestly say I don't know how we survived." 

"The Emperor's Avenging Angels!" Recilia smiled as she walked over, and helped the Medicae put me on one of the tables, next to Hestia. 

"While you fill her in, I need to get ready for the next two surgeries." Iris quickly made her way out as Recilia hooked me up to monitoring equipment. 

"Soph, sitrep on casualties." I ordered making the woman sit up. "My lung was punctured, and my arm broken. Hestia broke both her legs and dislocated a shoulder. Circe lost her right arm just below the elbow. Venus broke her arm and ribs as well as had internal bleeding. Recilia has a mild laceration of her shoulder and broken clavicle." She summed up as I looked over all my sister's. "We were lucky to survive."

"It wasn't luck Sister, for the Emperor protects." I said and made the sign of the Aquila as the rest did their best to do the same. "So Recilia, what exactly happened after I passed out, I remember golden figures but I'm pretty sure that was the pain talking."

"You saw right Ma'am." She smiled with childlike wonder. "Five of the Emperor's Angels dropped in from a gun ship and started to fight the Tyrant! They were incredible! The Tyrant was reeling under a hail of axes and swords that carved away at it from every angle. They hardly ever touched the ground, their jump packs allowing them to do evasive maneuvers that would make the best zeryphim jealous! The monsters whip didn't even scratch their gleaming armor! One got hit with the massive sword and his armor was sheared off, but he didn't ever falter before cutting it's arm clean off!" She had the look of several little girls that had seen us march through the streets. Full of awe, admiration, and hope. I cringed as my face felt pain when I tried to smile. 

"The Emperor smiles upon us it seems." I tried to smile as much as I could. I turned to the Repentia Superior who had been listening to the young Sisters story.

"And I expect the Angels saved you as well?" I asked her making her nod. 

"They did, my charges found their salvation buying the last transport of guardsman time to escape. The Angels came and pulled us out at the last moment before the swarm to could overtake us." She explained solemnly. 

"The Emperor looks on his faithful with favor today." I nodded. 

“But our struggles are not over.” She corrected. “The journey to recovery will not be easy for any of us.” I nodded in agreement. 

“Never is.”

****

“Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?” I asked the Hospitaller who raised an eyebrow at me. 

“Is fighting a Hive Tyrant?” She asked with crossed arms. I felt myself shrink as if I had been caught peeking during a meditation session by the Cannoness. “No? Well then good, you shouldn’t have a problem with this then!” She smiled. “Now arms up and walk, I’m not asking for much!” What my cold hearted rehabilitator failed to mention was that I was currently perched on a catwalk that was a mere two feet wide with two hip height handrails between me and a fall of at least fifty feet to the bottom of the reactor room. I slowly raised my arms out and slowly moved my cybernetic leg forward, shaking as I did so. I was starting to question Iris’ dedication to patient safety as Circe and Alicia were doing stretches that relied on their cybernetic arms on the same small catwalks. My next step had me stumble and barely manage to grab the handrails to stop myself from falling. 

“Emperor’s teeth!” I cursed under my breath earning a glare from the Repentia Superior.

“Now I see where your squad get their mouths.” She said in a disapproving yet strained tone as I saw her shaking wearily on her new arm. 

“Forgive me Sister.” I told her before I was yanked to my feet by power armored hands. 

“And she’ll have to forgive me for what I’ll do to you if you don’t get up and try it again!” The stern older woman snarled as she shoved me forward. “You and them aren’t leaving until you make it to the end and back with no falls.” I groaned as did the other two. 

It took me three hours but I finally managed it, and then I went to the range where I led my sister through normal weapons drills with pistols and then bolters. I found it hard to aim with my massive bandages blocking my peripheral vision but I couldn’t do anything about it with the medicae watching over us all for signs of injury. She hovered around Hestia in particular who was in a complex set of wires and cages over her legs and hips. The massive retributor had two crutches where I only used one. She diligently scowled through her pain as she fired her bolter but both Iris and I had immediately told her that was insane when she wanted to practice her heavy bolter. 

After the training, we went to attend to our gear which was in desperate need of cleaning and needed many blessings and anointing to appease the machine spirits that had been angered through the emergency removal of most of our armor, and the severe damage that was inflicted on all of our suits. Nothing of my helmet remained other than the pieces of it that Iris had extracted from my face. The breastplate was torn deeply, the shoulder plate was shattered beyond repair and the greaves and boot for my left leg were gone entirely as no one had bothered to grab my severed limb in the hasty retreat. I muttered my rites as I blessed the bolter I had acquired from Rosinina which had an extremely volatile temperament, an irony that was not lost on me. Only half of my power sword remained, and I spent an hour alone, atoning for detonating half of the weapon. 

After a simple meal and two hours of prayers, a servant escorted us to some spartan serf rooms that had been freed up by the Astartes for us. The others viewed it as a great honor, but I realized that they probably just needed their sickbay back. I was roomed with Soph which reminded me of our time together during training in the convent. As usual she passed out in an almost inhumanly contorted mess as soon as she hit the bed while I was left to my thoughts. I felt tears slowly start trickling from my eyes, soaking into the massive bandages on my face as I remembered the beautiful garden of the covenant. I stood and went to the grimy mirror in the corner and started to pull at the bandages. I could still hear the screams as Jenerina’s chest was torn open by a genestealer. When I closed my eyes I saw Sela anguish before the vile flesh borers consumed her eyes and poured out of her body before I was forced to burn her body. I could still smell it. How many women died under my command in those short hours? Their bodies never to be recovered, only living on as beads on my rosarius. I gripped the small sink with white knuckles as my shoulders convulsed. I choked out a thanks to the Emperor for the burning sensation as my selfish tears flowed into my wounds. 

“Pain is the price our loving God Emperor asks for our salvation.” I muttered before finally raising my head. A deep and ragged line cut its way diagonally across my face, started at my hairline on my right and passing over my eye, tearing a crater across the bridge of my nose, before pulling the left side of my face in a permanent disfigured scowl. The second large trench like wound was dark coagulated blood that held like a thin barrier to hold back a cascade of my blood. It passed within millimeters of my left eye. The rest on my face was a horrendous mural of scabs and fresh scars that I knew would never fade. 

Sobs wracked my body as the tears, light tinted with blood dripped from me into the sink. The sobs turned to a harsh and pitiless chuckle as Rosinina’s words years ago came back to me. 

“You have the unblemished face of a coward, who would rather send her Sisters to their deaths than ever risk her precious, holier than thou self!” Her words made me laugh as blood soaked tears made me a terrifying apparition in the mirror. A woman who should be dead. Too cowardly to die for the God Emperor.

“No!” I screamed as my hand shattered the mirror into hundreds of fragments that fell into the bloody sink, to add more vitae to it. “I’m no coward!” I growled. 

“Sylvia?” A tentative voice asked as a gentle hand landed on my shoulder. I cringed, causing even more pain. 

“I’m sorry I woke you…” I said not turning but still seeing my second in commands concerned look, staring at me by the score in what remained of the mirror. “I hope you didn’t need this.” I tried to chuckle but it was closer to a sob as I gestured to the damage I had caused. 

“I’m not Venus, I don’t need it.” She smiled lightly. “What I do need, is to know my best friend is okay.” She said as she turned me and glanced at my bloody hand then looked up at me, not with pity, but worry. 

“I am…”

“Don’t you frakking lie to me!” She snapped grabbing my light lavender robe to pull me closer to stare at me with her emerald eye and red glowing augment. “I’ve known you longer than anyone, so please, don’t lie to me like that Sister.” The way she called me sister was so different than anyone else calling me that. We were closer than blood, or the sisterhood could ever make us.

“I-I’m sorry…” I muttered trying to swallow back the lump in my throat. Soph hugged me to her chest and stroked my back. “I can’t... I remember all of their faces…” I sobbed as she whispered sweet nothings as she held me. 

“I know you do.” Sophia whispered. “I remember our Sisters too, I can’t forget them, neither of us can.” 

“I could... I should have done something!” I choked out. 

“You did what you could Sylvia, I know you did.” She assured me. “But I know you don’t understand that as you gave them the commands. You did everything you could, and they knew what they were doing.” 

“They all died for me…” I muttered but she wasn’t having it.

“They died doing their duty to Him on Earth. So get this out of your system so you can do your job and lead His righteous in battle once again!” She said firmly. "You are your squads rock, so cry now so you can be there for them as their leader, understand?" She said in her commanding voice making me nod pathetically.

****

I ignored my squads stares as we marched towards the chapel in the morning. I had ditched the crutch and though I was slower and had a few missteps. Nevertheless I strode with purpose, refusing to cover my face, even foregoing my purple hood. When Sister Iris caught sight of me she frowned and crossed her arms. 

"You know, I applied those bandages for a reason Palatine." She mentioned making me face her.

"Affected my vision too much." I told her simply. "If it becomes infected you can do all you like to it, but until then, I will not hide the marks of our calling." I told her firmly, which caused her to nod with respect. 

"Very well. Also your presence has been requested by the Lord Astartes." She told me causing me to grimace as I tried to raise an eyebrow. 

"Priest Arcanthos?" I asked but she shook her head. 

"The Captain of the Company." She gestured to a waiting serf who was bedecked in crimson robes with gold embroidery. 

"Of course, I will not keep him waiting." I turned to Sophia. "I have a meeting to attend, I trust you'll guide everyone from here." She made the sign of the aquilia which I returned.

"Of course Palatine." She said before following the squad into the chapel. I turned the serf who quickly looked away from my visage.

"This way my Lady." The serf said before leading me through the winding ship. I was glad he was there to guide me or else I would have been hopelessly lost in a matter of minutes. He led me to two beautiful carved doors, depicting the great angel descending upon the battlefield in righteous fury, flanked on both sides by scores of his sons. I had never seen this level of detail in wood and I was enraptured in the tale it told. A sudden shadow over took the door making me freeze.

“My predecessor was a master woodworker.” A deep timber cut through my inspection. I slowly turned to see a massive man in a flowing black robe with beautiful embroidery that revealed crimson triplets of blood drops then the rob shifted in the light even slightly. I suddenly missed the height I gained from my power armor as I craned my head back to meet the warriors deep blue eyes. His face was handsome, and looked to be chiseled out of a warm granite, and his voice was deep and powerful like the purr on an Immolator starting up. I quickly fell to a knee.

“My Lord.” I said reverently as I stared at the ground. 

“Please rise Palatine…” He looked at my expectantly as I rose shakily. 

“Sylivia, my Lord.” I offered making him nod. 

“I am Captain Sendini, Keeper of the Arsenal, commander of the fifth company.” He introduced as I bowed my head. 

“It is an honor, Lord Captain.” He gestured for me to follow him into his office. 

“I am no woodworker, I prefer tapestries.” He said gesturing to the expertly crafted banner that sat behind his desk which was the main feature of the room. 

“It is exquisite.” I said simply which felt like a criminal understatement of the beautiful avenging angel in prayer that seemed to be more of a presence in the room than even myself. 

“The great Angel taught his sons that artisanry is a form of meditation in its own right.” He explained looking me over as I was enraptured by the banner. “I must admit, I did not expect you to be back on your feet so quickly.” He said as he picked up a dataslate. 

“I am still learning to use this new limb, but your Priest was extremely generous in crafting this augment. It is a testament to your Chapters artisanry.” He chuckled warmly at this.

“Arcanthos is a brother that loves a challenge so he was quiet dedicated in his efforts.” He said and then he raised his brow. "Even he has been impressed with your speedy healing." The question was blatant.

"All things are possible in the Emperor's Grace." I told him but added softly. "I only seek to recover so I might lead my sister's again. I must be strong for them." He nodded deeply.

"The burden of leadership sits heavy on your shoulders Sister?" He inquired. 

"No heavier than normal, I just mourn the loss of so many of my Sister's…" I admitted, partly to be honest, but partly because I had heard the Astartes could smell a lie, no matter how small.

"The loss of so many is a difficult burden to bear when you are the one to order the charge." He agreed before gesturing to the banner where I could see silvery script of names on each feather. "Each one was an honored and battle hardened warrior." He traced it with his massive hands. "They were all lost in seconds while I sat helpless to protect them. I understand the pain."

"I have to remember that they find themselves at the Golden Throne in His divine light." I said as I fingered the beads of my rosarius unconsciously. 

"Yet the Emperor has seen fit to preserve us, so we must still carry His light."

"As our shield and torch against the darkness." I completed the litany. 

"So Palatine, what do you require of me to have you ready to rejoin your sisters once we exit the warp in two weeks time." His question caught me by surprise and for the first time I was glad for my scars as they kept my jaw from falling open.

"We owe our lives to you Lord, I could not ask any more of you!"

"If that is how you will be, I will ask a favor of you, and I will help you how I can." He said with a half smile at my denial. 

"Anything my Lord." I nodded quickly.

"Warp travel is hard on mortals, especially recently with the rift. I ask that you and your sisters lead mass, help calm the souls of the serfs."

"Of course my Lord." I agreed quickly, it was but a small task for us.

"And what do you need Sister, I will do my best to help." He promised.

"We only request time in the training cages." I told him making him tilt his head.

"And what weapons will you use?" He asked looking at the blade on my back. I hadn't the heart to leave the broken blade in my small room.

"If you could provide us with some blades, that would be much appreciated." I pulled mine and saw his frown at the shattered blade. "Mine did not fair the battle well."

"May I see it?" He asked and I offered him the weapon, hoping he would not ask about how it had been destroyed. "A shame, I looked to be a remarkable weapon." He looked last me and nodded to the sword in a sheath on the wall. "I do find bladesmithing to be a passion of mine." He explained. 

"The blade is yours if you wish my Lord." I felt my stomach twist at the thought of losing the blade. "It'd be an honor." I bowed my head as he inspected it. 

"It needs a bladesmith." He said simply putting the blade on his desk before standing as I quickly did the same, trying to hide my stumble. "I will have a serf bring you weapons and bring you to the training cages later this evening."

"You are too generous to this humble Sister your lord." I made the sign of the aquilia.

"You are more important than you know."

****

It was a week and a half before I saw a transhuman again. Arcanthos left our care in the hands of Iris who, while she was brutal and unforgiving, she had everyone almost back to fighting strength. I had Hestia training on the basics of fighting movements as sparing with her still caged legs was foolish to say the least. I led the rest of my sisters in grueling close combat drills in as close as we could get to full armor. 

I was currently fighting with Soph against Recilia, Venus, Circe and Alicia. I had been pleasantly surprised to have Circe and Venus working together to mentor the youngest addition to the squad. She was still quiet and timid but worked with the rest of the team well like she had been fighting with us for years. Alicia was giving me struggles with her whip which I had little experience against. The whip wrapped around my sword arm as Venus swung a blade at me making me dive into the pulling. As I rolled to my feet, I curled the whip around my arm as I stood pulling her into a gut punch. I grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her into the backs of Recilia and Circe who were teaming up on Soph. I didn’t bother watching her take out both of the off balance celestians. Venus was already charging me, which was no surprise considering her aggressive nature. I deflected her thrust to the side and quickly spun into a kick with my augmentic leg which sent her sprawling. 

“I call a foul!” She complained from the ground. “You’re using your leg as an unfair advantage!” I chuckled at this. 

“Most would say missing a leg is a disadvantage Venus.” I pointed out as I dragged her to her feet. 

“Well most can’t use it as an offensive weapon so quickly.” A familiarly regal voice commented making me drop to a knee, quickly followed by my squad as we saw the massive captain in full armor standing in the doorway. His armor was a bright crimson, with golden inlays highlighting the musculature that was expertly modeled into the chestplate. A massive exhaust port sat above his head that was on a barrel like jump pack that I could easily tell was older than anyone in the room, including the Blood Angel himself. His massive sword hung on his hip, the blade nearly the height of Circe, the smallest of us. On his arm was a shield that was two snow white wings with golden spines added together. 

“My Lord.” I greeted him reverently as he strode toward me, eating up distance much too quickly, making his already massive frame loom like an iceberg about to slice a ship down the middle, approaching too quickly to do anything but look on in horror. I tensed as my instincts told me to run, flee before he crushed me under foot. I could see I was not the only one to be suffering from this transhuman dread. 

“I came to see if your squad was healing well.” He said as he stopped in front of me and motioned for me to rise, which I did tentatively. 

“We are all healing quite well Lord Astartes.” I told him gesturing to the girls who still kneeled and stared in awe. “Thanks to your priest's expertise and hospitality.” I mentioned as he gestured for them to rise. Hestia was slow to stand on her wired legs, with the pain evident on her face. Circe scrambled to put her helmet on, as she did with all men, while Venus made sure her hair was perfect. Recilia just stared in unabashed awe. 

“They seem to be fighting well.” He said with the admiration one might show a well trained canid, though I sensed no level of malice. He then pulled a familiar object off his left hip which had been hidden behind his shield. I recognized my power sword making my eyes widen and I had to stop myself from immediately grabbing for it. “I have fixed the blade.” He said simply before unsheathing it from the purple and gold sheath. The craftsmanship was incredible to say the least. 

“I’m glad you have found purpose for it.” I said as I felt a hand around my heart squeeze at seeing someone else with the blade I had worked so hard to earn. 

“A purpose?” Sendini’s chuckle was deep and warm as I flushed realizing he was laughing at me. “I think you misunderstand my reason for taking it Palatine. It hasn’t much use to me, other than as a whittling knife.” He smiled brightly before holding it out to me delicately. 

“My Lord?” I asked in surprise not knowing what to do. 

“This blade was meant to be wielded by a Sister. So take it if you still feel like leading your Sisters.” He said with a challenge in his voice. I took the blade and quickly strapped it to my back before pulling it and admiring it. 

“It is a masterpiece.” I told him to which he did not seem surprised. 

“I did have one request though Palatine.” 

“Anything my Lord.” I promised, making him chuckle. 

“Would you give me a bout in the cage?” He asked, making the color drain from my face. I looked at my sisters who all looked shocked. 

“Answer him!” Mouthed Soph insistently. 

“I’m not sure I would offer any challenge to an Angel of Death, much less you my Lord.” I stammered. 

“I have been watching you Sylvia, and while I may have a couple centuries of experience on you, I promise to not injure you.” He promised making me gulp.

“I accept then.” I told him with as much bravado as I could muster. 

“Though I should make it a fairer fight.” He chuckled as he took off his massive shield and leaned it against the wall. It was broader than me and easily went up to my shoulders. I took a deep breath and muttered the fear incantation to calm my nerves.

“Fear is naught, for my faith is strong.” I muttered as I got used to the new balance of my blade. I thumbed the rune to the training mode as he did the same with his massive blade. I was still worried the force alone would shatter me but I held strong. “I am ready my Lord.” I told him and held out my blade. 

“As am I.” He said crossing his blade with mine, causing the powerfields to spark. I pulled back into a ready position as he did the same, his eyes studying me. I hesitantly took a slight probing slash near his left arm. The blade passed through air as his blade was suddenly laying across my stomach where it surely would have bisected me. “Your hesitation will get you killed.” He said simply before returning to a ready stance. 

This time a started with a quick stab which with a deft turn of the wrist became an upward slice. He quickly dodged and I was just able to deflect his stab, the force jarring my hands fiercely. I started to go into a defensive stance and was quickly cornered under a haul of stinging blows, yet I knew he was holding back. He stepped back to the middle of the room and examined my form again.

“Defense is not your ally here Sister.” He chastised lightly. “Did Saint Mina fight defensively?” He asked rhetorically, making me frown. He was right.

My response was a flurry of blows that actually but him on the back foot before managed to get the blades locked. I knew I was outmatched by his transhuman strength so I let myself fall back into a tight roll to my feet. I launched into another flurry of attacks, breathing hard and panting as I tried to break his near perfect defenses when I saw his eyes tracking my feet. I quickly took advantage as I swung for his leg where he easily caught the blade but had no time to react to the bolt pistol an inch from his face. We froze along with the rest of the room as they looked on at my amazing act of stupidity. In the moment, it seemed like a good way to beat him, but now I just panicked seeing that I had drawn a gun on my sparring partner, an Angel of Death no less. I quickly backed down and holster the pistol and dropped to a knee in repentance. 

“I am so sorry my Lord, I…” His engine like chuckle cut me off. 

“It was clever, do not worry about it.” He said as I rose. “But I do believe I’ll stop holding back now.” He said before the sound of a jet announced his intentions. I barely rolled out of the way of his jumppack assisted charge. I turned to face him but was forced to raise my blade in a desperate defense from the slice he made while somersaulting over me with his jumppack. I managed to turn away two more strikes as I backpedaled away before he knocked me flat on my back. I took his extended hand as he helped me up. 

“I do believe you will be a great swordswoman Sylivia.” He told me, making my face ache with an attempted smile. “I would like to teach you some techniques before we deliver you to your Order.”

“It would be an honor my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This longer than I hoped but the duel at the end was difficult to write as I haven't read many fights of Astartes and humans where the human survives for very long. I love being able to wrap my favorite space marine chapter into the story like this. There is some precedence for a Marine taking interest in a human and sparring with them in Ciaphias Cain. Between that and the Blood Angels more respectful nature towards things like guard units, it seems possible if not likely for the Captain to be interested in her as a warrior. Next chapter will detail our would be martyrs return to their order.


	4. Return of the Palatine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvia and her Sisters return to their Order. They don't receive a warm welcome.

My squad stood at attention as the Arvis Lander gently touched down at the edge of the hanger. I turned as I heard the solid footsteps of Astartes power armor behind me. I was surprised to see not only Priest Arcanthos but also Captain Sendini approaching. I knelt as my squad did the same. 

"My Lord's, you humble us with your presence." I told them as I heard the doors of the lander open.

"It is you that have honored your order with your service to Him on Earth, Palatine." The Captain answered as I heard footsteps making me turn my head as the squad from the lander fell to their knees in awe of the Marine.

"Lord Astartes." Rosinina greeted with overwhelmed reverence. 

"Welcome honored Sisters." He greeted in his stronger timber. "It is my pleasure to return your Sisters, who have proven the strength of the Sortoratias." I grinned under my helmet that I had acquired from Recilia so I could still give orders discreetly. I could see the rage and shock in the Celestains eyes. Suddenly another Astartes appeared next to the Captain, though he stood a head taller. He was wearing a golden helmet and had a similar shield on his back making him as a high ranking officer. I heard the click of the vox in his helmet making Sendini frown. 

"Thank you, Theo." He turned to us again. "Unfortunately I have duties to attend to. Go with His grace Sisters." He made the sign of the aquilia before leaving. I then turned to the Astartes in marble white armor.

"Thank you again, Brother Priest, you are too generous to us lowly servants of the Golden Throne." I bowed as the others of my squad did the same to the best of their abilities. 

"I enjoyed the challenge of fixing such frail vessels, it breaks up the monotony." He said and to be honest, I didn't know how to reply to that.

"Yes, thank you for helping our Sisters in their time of need." Rosinina managed to say making him turn to her.

"I am glad to serve such devoted servants of Him on Earth." He slipped a humorously large dataslate out of his robes. "This should have the information your superiors might ask for about their injuries.." The Celestain looked like the one time she had assisted a medicae with childbirth, confused on why she was involved, slightly horrified at what she was handed, and had no clue what to do with it. That humorous memory did help bring a slight smile to my lips. "I am needed elsewhere, go and purge in the Emperor's name." He made the sign of the Aquila before leaving with massive strides. I took a moment to enjoy seeing the Celestain stunned into silence as she tried to understand what had just happened. It didn't last nearly long enough. She turned to us sharply.

"Well, we don't have all day!" The Celestain Superior snapped and tried to herd us into the small ship. Iris made sure Hestia was comfortable as I helped Circe make sure her crash webbing was tight as her fine motor skills were still a little sporadic at times. 

"Thank you." She nodded under her helmet. 

"So you have to secure your Sisters now, like unruly children?" The Celestain shot out venomously.

"So much for a warm welcome." Sophia muttered causing Venus to suppress a snicker as I sat down.

"And considering your having to steal your Sisters helmets, I'm not expecting my bolter back." I took a deep breath before answering.

"Unfortunately our stand took quite the toll on me and my squad." I told her calmly as I fastened my webbing. "We had to leave many things behind in our rescue."

"Like my leg." I muttered to just my squad and even Circe struggled to not chuckle at my dark jest.

"Did the bugs overwhelm you so easily?" She asked and I saw her squad laugh behind their helmets. 

"Have you ever fought a Hive Tyrant Sister?" To my surprise, it was Iris who asked the question of the Celestain.

“I can’t say I have Sister.” She responded hesitantly. 

"Well, I have seen one fight a unit of Angels of Death." She explained. "Killed every one of them…" I could see the years piled on the Hospitallers shoulders as she remembered this. "Five of the Imperium's best, tossed aside like they were mere children's toys." 

"That is grave indeed, but what does…?" She started.

"I'd suggest reading that data slate." I offered making her frown with annoyance plain on her face.

"Where you hit in the head because you aren't making any sense!" She growled, making me chuckle.

"Helmet did what it could." I told her simply as I relaxed in my seat. "How long?" I voxed the pilot. 

"Forty five minutes Ma'am." She replied. 

"Well Sisters, we might as well do some of the relaxing and recuperating that Iris keeps going on about." I told my squad and earned a glare from Iris.

"Are you really going to sleep now? Are you really that lazy?" Rosinina challenged making me shrug.

"I've worked with guardsmen many times in my career, and I always strived to emulate their ability to find time for rest anytime it's possible." I told her making Iris chuckle.

"It'll give you time to read that data slate as well." Iris pointed out making me wince as my smirk pulled at my scars. 

****

“Five minutes Ma’am.” The pilot’s voice roused me easily. 

“Thank you.” I told them before switching to my squad channel. “Be ready in three minutes.” I heard all five respond in turn.

“I would like to take Sylvia and her squad to see my sisters in the medical bay.” Iris announced but the younger Celestain shook her head. 

“The Palatine will be meeting with the Cannoness.” She made it clear that wasn’t a request. 

“Of course Sister. Recilia, you will come with me as an honor guard.” I nodded reverently before ordering the surprised Battle Sister. “But the rest of my Sisters should go with her, don’t you think?” 

“As you command Palatine.” Recilia recovered from her shock quickly. 

“She is not part of your squad.” Rosinina argued but I held up a dataslate in answer. 

“I have already filled out the requisition slates.” I told her. “I have been looking for a fifth for some time.” I reminded her and I saw her hand twitch near her bolter. 

“Many squads have needed reinforcement after your last mission.” She growled making me look at her and switch to a direct voxline. 

“This is not the place for this conversation Sister.” I warned, my voice subarctic. 

“How dare you call me that after what you did?” She snarled as she stood quickly trying to tower over me. I stood and looked up at her. 

“Tonight at the cages, we will put this hatred to rest. Understood?” I spoke through clenched teeth. “This can not go on.” I stood as the shuttle touched down.

“It will not, coward.” She growled as the doors opened. She slammed her shoulder into mine as she headed to the doors making me grunt. 

“I’m going to…” I stopped Sopha’s sentence with my hand on her shoulder. 

“No, it’s my fight Soph.” I told her on a private channel. “Do not disgrace your sisters with your anger.” She turned to me and I knew she was frowning under her helmet. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate your cool headedness?” I chuckled softly. 

“Many times, and you will many more times.” I assured her as I passed her to lead my squad out of the shuttle. If we had expected a warm greeting, we would be very disappointed as we seemed to be the only of our Order in the hanger bay. There were plenty of crewmen and abominable servitors working on ships and cargo. Many of the crewmen bowed and saluted with the Aquilia, but that was the closest we got to a welcome. We passed through the vehicle bay next and saw a couple of our sisters arguing with techpriests as per usual. A couple saw us and nodded their respect. Our motor pool had been lucky and was extracted before the majority of the hive had descended on our doomed homeworld. I wondered if we would become based out of our attack cruiser, Mina’s Blade. We would not be the first to be a fleet based Order by any means, but it would take time to get used to for everyone involved. 

Soon my squad split off with the majority of Rosinina’s squad leaving me and Recilia with the Celestain Superior. We made our way to what I recognized as where the Cannoness had her office. This was affirmed by the two Sisters that stood at the door in alert ready positions. They both wore their helmets on their belts, leaving their piercing eyes to scan like sentry turrets, just waiting for something to eradicate. I recognized them, as I did with almost every warrior in my Order. Orphia and Magdalene were the Cannoness’ personal honor guard, every bit the stoic and model Sisters that entailed.

“Palatine.” One of the Sisters greeted as I removed my helmet out of respect, but also to prove my identity. The guard's eyes went wide and they stiffened at this.

“Greetings honored Sisters.” I greeted softly, not turning to see Rosinina, despite how tempted I was to. “I am here to talk to the Honored Cannoness.” Orphia recovered faster and spoke into her commbead. 

“She is waiting for you Sylvia.” She said before opening the doors. I walked in with my head low and sunk to a knee before Teresa who stared down at me and my young bodyguard. She seemed unfazed by my gruesome appearance. 

“Reverend Mother.” I greeted softly. 

“Palatine.” She answered with a frown. “Rise child.” I stood and quickly put my arms behind my back as she inspected me with a look that demanded only the best. “I must admit, I was surprised to be contacted by the Emperor’s Own about members of my Order.” I watched her as she took the offered dataslates from her Celestain. I twitched my knees ever so slightly as they began to cramp as she looked them over for a long minute. 

“Do you know who the youngest Celestain in our Order was?” She asked making me raise an eyebrow. 

“I believe I was, Blessed Mother.” 

“Yes, and now I see in my hands a request to grant this rank to someone who has barely stopped being a novitiate.” She looked at Recilia with the withering look of the drill abbot looking for flaws in a student's form. The young woman’s armor creaked ever so softly as she braced herself against the cannoness’ gaze. 

“I do not make my request lightly, Reverend Mother.” I assured her. “Any Sister that stands her ground against a Hive Tyrant against all logic just to protect a fallen Sister is a person I want at my side in battle.” I heard a scoff from behind me making my hand clench and the glove squeak softly. 

“I am glad that you still have your senses about you, Palatine.” The Cannoness nodded. “Sisters, if you would wait outside, I’d like to have a discussion with Silvia alone.” 

“Of course m’lady.” Recilia bowed her head as she saluted. 

“Please head to the medbay and wait for me.” I instructed her before the two left the room. As the door hissed closed, the Cannoness sighed heavily. 

“How is it that you and your squad always cause more headaches for me than anyone in the order?” She asked with her head in her hand. Luckily I had the self preservation instincts to not answer that question. “You’re always bucking tradition and trying to change everything.” 

“Does the Ruinous Powers not strive for the stagnation into ruin?” I asked hesitantly. She looked at me sharply.

“I can only believe that you were selected to be my Palatine as a test from Him on Earth.” She muttered shaking her head. 

“I keep Sophia at my side as she is my opposite and helps present the other side of the coin.”

“Her righteous anger has always been held back by your steady hand.” She conceded as she picked up a dataslate. “But nevertheless, you do the Emperor’s work whenever you enter the battlefield.”

“By His grace.” I answered quickly. 

“I will check the armory for your requests, but for now, you and your squad will be put back on active duty.” She said before handing me a data slate. “Unfortunately, your quarters were reassigned before we knew of your survival.” I knew that was groxshit as the message was sent before our warp jump was even made but I refrained from saying anything. “Luckily your personal effects were recovered and I had them brought to your new quarters.”

“Very kind of you m’lady.” I said as impassively as I could. 

“You’re dismissed.” She said simply. I saluted before exiting. 

****

“What groxshit servitor moved this?” Venus growled as she examined her collection of makeup, some of which was unusable, some of which was damaged, and a surprising amount was altogether missing. We were in our newly assigned room. It was a tight affair with two bed bunks inside three of the four walls. 

“Venus, watch your mouth unless you want a reunion with Alicia!” Soph snapped at the irate dominion. 

“They should have just disposed of it all.” Circe muttered earning a sharp glare from me.

“Do not antagonize her.” I growled at her making her mutter an apology. 

“Welp, guess I’m sleeping on the ground…” Hestia sighed looking at the tiny five foot long beds. Even on her side, I knew half of her would be hanging off the bed. I frowned at this, annoyed that these accommodations for putting my sisters in such an uncomfortable situation. They would cope, I was sure.

"I'll get you something more fitting, especially with your legs, I need you in peak fighting condition." I promised her as I pulled out a dataslate and added it to my requisitions list. 

"It's not a big deal Ma'am." She did her best to assure me. "Decadence leads to a path of heresy." I frowned but nodded. "And I'd much rather see you get a room to yourself that you deserve." I shook my head at her concern.

"I know my rank Sister, I don't need a private room to be a Palatine." I said, reaching up to put a hand on her shoulder. Even out of our armor, she towered over all of the squad. 

"Well lights out is in ten minutes ladies, and I plan to be out by then!" Soph announced making the entire squad groan. She was a notoriously loud snorer. It was so bad that she was forced to wear her helmet while sleeping in active battle zones to avoid it giving away our position. I sighed as I turned back to Hestia and said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're right Hestia, I should have a separate, soundproof, room." I commented earning laughs from the squad and a hearty chuckle from the retributor. As we got ready the door opened and I saw Recilia come in with a small kit bag tucked under her arm with her head down, avoiding my gaze.

“How’d it go?” Sophia asked the young sister gently. She knew it would be hard on the young woman to not only see her squad again after they had abandoned her, but also leave the group that she had been raised with all through her training. I had looked up her files and had found reports from the Progenium detailing injuries that were caused after she preformed exceedingly well. The Sister Hospitaller recommended she reassigned several times, but Recilia declined the offer each time stressing that her injuries were not her Sisters fault, only that she was clumsy.

“I-It was fine…” She tried to lie but almost immediately broke down into sobs. I rushed to be at her side, mirroring the position Sophia immediately took on her left. 

“It’s okay sweetie…” Soph muttered rubbing her back as we guided her to her bunk. 

“They, they’re my family though…” She muttered making wince. 

“Family doesn’t make us feel guilty for our skill young one.” I told her as Hestia grabbed Circe and joined Venus around us. “We can be your family if you’ll let us.” I told her.

“Yeah, frakk them if they can’t appreciate you!” Venus commented making me raise an eyebrow as she hugged the youngest Celestain. 

“No one touches my squad when I’m around.” Hestia commented before picking both women up in a crushing hug. 

“You’re crushing us!” Venus complained but it got a choking laugh from Recilia as they were put down gently. “I didn’t need those ribs anyway…” She muttered rubbing her side as she sat down on her bunk. 

“Then don’t be so fragile.” Hestia grinned back making me roll my eyes as they bantered back and forth until lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will dive into the history between Sylvia and Rosinina. Comments are welcomed, I would love to know what you all think of it so far!


	5. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvia finally tells Rosinina the truth about one of her first missions as Palatine, and the fate of Rosinina's sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who commented on wanting to know more about Sylvia and Rosinina's relationship, it inspired me to write this chapter!

**** 

Every Sister had a different way of dealing with the death and stress that came with our calling. Some would pray for hours, while others sought out comfort with others, whether that was a shoulder to cry on or something more intimate. Many others, like me preferred to spar when we couldn’t sleep when we knew dozens of lifeless stares waited for us to close our eyes. This is why it was so easy to go to the cages at night. I came to the cages with only my sword and my robes and was ushered in by one of the crewmen who was in charge of night security. 

“So the coward came.” A snarl greeted me, making me sigh.

“Hello Rosinina.” I said softly as I noticed she was in full armor. She wore her gold inlaid silver armor under her lilac and pale blue robes. Her mace hung at her hip, but luckily for me, she didn’t have her bolter. Her armor helped her look down on me as she was the imposing and stoic figure a Sororitas should be. 

“Are you finally going to admit to your mistakes, murderer?” She challenged with rage in her eyes. 

“I’m here to admit that I did lie to you Sister, and the shame of that has kept me up for many nights…” I told her making her nostrils flare in rage. 

“I knew it!” She growled victoriously. “You knew she would die, and you sent her anyway!”

“I did know it was a suicide mission.” I agreed as she stepped even closer so I could feel her hatred radiating off of her. I took a deep breath, readying myself to relive one of the most painful days in my life. 

****

"Sylvia!" Leila shouted making me glace over to the dominion superior who was looking through a monocular. 

"Yes Sister?" I asked as I blew apart another fanatical cultist. 

"I have the blasphemous firebrand in sight!" She grinned with a wrathful glee that washed over us when we purged the heretic.

"How far out?" I asked zooming with my helmet. 

"Hundred yards at four five." She told me before firing the bolter side of her gun into more feral rabble. The beast was exactly where she said he would be. The monstrous form in crimson armor ceased being human long before he even fell from the Emperors’ favor. The vile parody of an astares was towering over the ranks of traitor guard he led in endless waves to break against our steadfast bulwark. He wore crimson armor that was carved with unspeakable runes that made me nauseous. Bony growths had torn through his shoulder plates, leaving putrid flesh visible to me. His helmet moved as he roared blasphemies, as I remarked with disgust that it had bonded to his sickly flesh, becoming part of his head. I felt my hatred well up just seeing such an affront to the Emperor’s Light. Yet I shook my head at her grimly.

"He's too far." I told her simply. 

"We have the fire power if you advance with us." She argued.

"If we move, we're leaving the guardsman open to being outflanked." I told her. "It's too dangerous, we'll wait for reinforcements." 

“He’s not too far for us.” A confident voice declared. I turned to see Sister Superior Jesamine. She wore her jump pack that was styled like silver wings. She had a stunning white smile that stood out against her plasma tanned face that she had from her sidearm. I knew she was right, her seraphim could make it to the beast quickly without leaving our lines compromised. 

“You aren’t equipped to fight an Astartes, even with the poor quality of his armor.” I shook my head at her. She frowned and gestured to her pistol and sword. 

“I could fight him.” She argued. “And my squad would just have to hold the rabble off.” 

“While I have faith in your abilities, it’d be a suicide mission and you know it.” I argued making her frown. 

“Are our lives not the Emperors to take and use?” She asked making me falter. 

“I may have a need for you and your squad, and if I send you to martyrdom now, I will be less able to hold our position.” I told her as sternly as I could, but my words faltered and she knew it. While she supported my promotion to Palatine, she had still been fighting for five years longer than I. She switched to a personal vox link and looked at me with a look that made me feel her years and responsibility on her shoulders. 

“I know what I am asking for here Sylvia, and I know you want to preserve lives, which is noble Sister. But purging this heretic is not only my duty but will save many more lives in the long run.” She said before she prepped her pistol.

“You can’t do this!” I cried out from behind my helmet. “I order you to stay!”

“You will learn with time Palatine. Let Rosinina know I died a warrior's death.” She said before gesturing to her squad. 

“We fly with the Emperor’s Light!” She shouted before the five flew off, wings of fire announcing their presence. I watched from tearfilled eyes as they shrugged small arms fire as they made their way to just behind the Astartes. The wash of hand flamers cleared them a landing zone as they landed on the crumpled and burnt bodies of traitors as bolt pistols detonated the bravest, or more accurately stupidest of the rabble that tried to challenge them. A blue ball of plasma turned the Astartes pauldron to slag and staggered the abomination. 

This afront earned his attention. He turned and bellowed blasphemies at Jesamine who sung a stirring litany in return. The Marine moved faster than anything that large should be able to with his maul raised but he didn’t expect the Superior to meet his approach. Her jetpack flared and drove her blade in deep to the beasts chest, staggering him back a couple steps. He slammed his maul down and despite a diving effort, his swing ripped off an entire false wing of the Seraphim. She hit the ground and rolled hard, coming up with her blade in one hand, as the other arm hung loose, the pauldron shattered by the hit. He laughed and goaded her as she circles before striking. The maul met the thrusts expertly, making the titan boast even more. 

It was the fall of another seraphim that broke the stalemate. Her squad had been doing a decent job of keeping the rabble back, but eventually one of them had to reload, and is that time the vile traitors struck. A flame thrower washed over the sister who screamed so loud that I could even hear it. But even in her death she did the Emperor's work. Her jump pack exploded in a massive pool of conflagration which took her killer with it, who also detonated. The fiery blasts drew the Astartes attention at the exact moment of the power swords thrust. The thrust pierced its chest piece through a vent and exited the back of the back pack. The bright blue crackling weapon caused the mountain of crimson armor and flesh to stiffen. I felt pride for my sister until a crimson hand lurched out and grabbed her head. The heretic brought her closer to whisper blasphemous lies. I activated my vox as I saw her raise her pistol that was wreathed in energy.

"The Emperor awaits you Sister, go with pride." I managed as I heard the sick crunch as his grip started to crush her skull.

"Ave… Imperator…" She managed to croak in a voice full of pain and effort before her plasma pistol fired and she screamed her last. 

I stood in horror as the now two headless corpses fell away from each other. I heard a cry from behind me and turned to grab Rosinina.

"Jesamine!" She screamed as I restrained her. 

"Calm yourself Sister! She has joined the Him on Earth in joyous martyrdom!" I shouted at her, tears streaming down my face.

"That was my sister!" She cried and slammed her hands against me.

"Unit Jesamine, fall back, now!" I snapped into the vox as my fellow Battle Sister cried in disbelief and slammed her hands against me.

"She rests with Him now…" I told her back she just glared up as me with bloodshot eyes. 

"How could you order her to do that?" She demanded. I opened my mouth to tell her it wasn't my order when her sister's words hit me. Let Rosinina know I died a warrior’s death. I swallowed the lump in my throat. She couldn't know. Not now…

"We are but His to use Sister." I told her coldly. "Now don't let her sacrifice be in vain, and go back to your squad. Now." I growled even as my heart was torn at by the hand of grief.

****

"I'm sorry Rosinina…" I bowed my head as a tear slowly descended my face, tracing the ravines of scar tissue.

"No…" She muttered, face blank. "You, you're lying…" 

"I wish I was Sister…" I tried to put my hand on her shoulder but was slapped away. 

"Don't call me that!" She roared. "You're lying! She would never go against orders!" Tears streamed her face as she glared at me.

"I'm not lying to you, I swear by the Golden Throne." I tried to assure her, but obviously talking was over. She went for her maul and I drew my sword. 

"Liar!" She roared and swung for my head. I easily dodged, but if the dent in the floor was anything to go by, her disruption field was not set to a practice setting like mine. One hit could easily pulverize anything it touched. 

"I looked up to her!" I argued before deflecting a swing above me.

"She was your competition for the next rank!" She shouted as I had to duck an armored fist. If I continued like this, she would eventually get lucky. I pushed back and sent a flurry of quick jabs and slashes, which her heavier weapon struggled to keep up with. Several found their marks and forced the Celestain back.

"She supported me! Believed in me!" I roared back. "I cried that day too!" I slammed the flat of my blade into her hand, making the weapon fall from her hands. I pointed my blade to her face as she glared back defiantly. "I have to live with what I did, and I still hear her last words at night." I told her looking into her bloodshot red eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened to her, but we need to move on. From now on, don't you ever undermine me in front of the others, got it?" I growled. She reluctantly nodded.

"You aren’t worthy of the honor you were given!" She spat as I sheathed my blade.

"I’m not Sister, but I won't rest until I am…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be shifting to a different point of view to Hestia. Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you thought!


	6. The Firing Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're switching over to our resident retributer's POV for this chapter. Comments are welcomed, I would love to know what you all think of it so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone back and retroactively changed the Order's name to the Valerous Rose as it shows the connection to the Order of the Bloody Rose better.

Hestia

“Useless!” The man shouted with another sharp snap and flash of pain on my back.

“I-I’m so sorry!” I sobbed as I tried to stay still to not incur his wrath. 

“Can’t even do the most basic task!”

“She’s had enough!” I heard the voice that I missed so much protest.

“Don’t!” I tried to warn her but it was too late as I heard the bang of the snub revolver. “No!” I turned but was only met by a much bigger threat than my father. The tyrant roared as its whip wrapped around me and with a crushing force, knocking the breath from me. I could only gasp as I was lifted up like a mere toy.

“Useless!” My father's voice roared from the monster as I was sent hurtling to the ground. 

I sat bolt upright, panting and sweating. I blinked as the door closed and I saw what had woken me.

“Hestia?” My Palatine whispered. “Are you okay?” I nodded but scowled as I saw her wipe her eyes.

“Just dreams.” I dismissed her worry. “What happened?” I stood, managing to stoop just a bit to avoid hitting the ceiling. I still was slow to rise and shooting pain wracked me but I refused to let it keep me on the ground. 

“I’m fine Sister, just memories.” She tried to assure me but I scowled. 

“Groxshit.” I told her making her chuckle softly and put a hand on my shoulder. 

“Hestia, I know that you feel like you have to solve all my problems, but I assure you, I can fend for myself.” Her voice was warm as she said this, making me relax my shoulders a bit.

“I know Ma’am…” I muttered. “I just feel like I need to help…” I admitted to my commander.

“I know you do, but how about you help me out by getting some rest so I can have my heavy weapons specialist back?” She asked gently.

“I’ll do my best Ma’am.” I promised as she patted my shoulder.

“Good, and tell me if the nightmares keep you up.” She told me before climbing into her bunk. She knew full well I didn’t like discussing them. I hadn’t struggled with them in a long time, but between our mission, and being around Alicia and her damned whip had obviously shaken me. I had yet to not wake up with my heart pounding since our rescue. The painkillers and stimms helped, but I honestly was dead on my feet during our drills. I slowly sat back down adjusting the small sheet of bedding I had gotten from the bed so I could cushion my back a little as well as sit on it. I tried to get comfortable leaning against the wall but I heard scratching on the metal. I turned, perplexed at what was happening. I put my ear against the wall and heard the scratching louder but also a whining noise, high pitched and pathetic. I raised an eyebrow at this but just shook my head. I needed to sleep, and I’d slept through worse. I leaned against the wall again and tried to block out the grating noises. As I closed my eyes I just saw walls of chitinous monsters rushing forward. The grating noise added to the image, their claws grating at the armor I wore as I tried to resist the tide. 

“Throne…” I muttered, opening my eyes to make the beasts leave me alone as I shook my head in frustration.

“Skitja!” I heard a deep voice bark through the wall. Skitja? I didn’t recognize that word, it wasn’t gothic, and too guttural to be high gothic. I heard more muffled muttering that got closer and the scratching finally ceased. I put my ear to the wall now to try to hear what was going on. I was rewarded with a muffled and unintelligible melody starting slowly. It was beautiful. It reminded me of the few shores I had seen where the water slapped softly at the banks in soothing melodies. I laid back and focused on the music and before I knew it I was asleep again. 

****

“I can handle it.” I insisted but was met with a scowl from my squad leader. 

“You can barely stand without your armor!” She snapped.

“At least let me try!” 

“Yeah, I’ll just let you fire your gun and watch you snap both your legs!” She threw her hands up. 

“Then at least let me try a storm bolter!” I shouted back as we marched into the armory. 

“Go ahead! Then maybe you’ll pull your head out of your stubborn…” An unsubtle clearing of a throat stopped my Superior from cursing me out further. “Sister Leth.” We both bowed our head to the older woman as she glared at us in the way only a drill Abbott could. The grizzled old woman had begrudgingly relinquished her combat roll in the order to become an Abbott ten years ago, but with the order being fleet based, she now was in charge of the armory from the looks of it. 

"Sister Soph, Sister Hestia.” She said our names as she looked at us with disdain, just happening to ignore our ranks, as many older sisters tended to. “I see you’re just as unruly as you were when I had to deal with you…” 

“Sister Leth.” Soph saluted. “Arguing does not mean we are undisciplined.” This earned a huff. “I’d like to have me and my squadmate use the range if that is possible.” The old woman scowled before looking at a dataslate. “I have two open spots, but I won’t tolerate insubordination at my range!” She warned, shaking a finger at both of us. 

“Of course Abbott.” We both saluted with the Aquilia. We signed the offered dataslates and I got my wish and was handed a storm bolter. The two slots were unfortunately at opposite ends of the range. I trudged to the further one as I familiarized myself with the heavy weapon and its machine spirit. I stepped into the small booth that consisted of two slabs of durasteel about four feet apart with a small table at the end. I picked up the dataslate on the table and set my metal target to a decent fifty yards away. I fed a fresh magazine into the weapon as I muttered in prayer.

“Machine Spirit, accept my gift, swallow the light and spit out death.” I took a deep breath and began a litany of strength before pulling the trigger. The gun pushed back into me hard as the bolts flew. My body ached and throbbed but I refused to let up as I honed in from my first few wild shots. I heard the satisfying clang of bolts hitting their target with force. I grinned as the smell of spent powder and hot brass filled my nose in an intoxicating mix. I stopped to change mags when I heard the snap of a lasgun followed quickly by a barked curse. 

“Skitja!” My head perked up at this as I heard a few more shots. I watched to target next to mine hang pristinely as shots missed by several feet. I heard several voices argue in the gruff yet singsong language. I set down my gun and stepped back to see three women arguing in one of the small booths next to mine. They wore purple and bronze plate armor and had lavender capes covered in furs and pelts. The one with the pistol was a brunette with a simple and obviously fresh and imperfect tonsure cut, while the one next to her was shaven bald and had a rather fresh looking tattoo of the symbol of the ecclesiarchy on her forehead. The final one had short red hair and a nasty looking burn scar across her jaw. She held herself with confidence and had a full cloak made of fur, leading me to believe she was the one in charge. 

“Excuse me.” I greeted making them all turn sharply. “Uh, is there a problem?”

“Yes, Gudrun couldn’t hit a kraken with that damned weapon!” The tattooed one snapped making me raise an eyebrow. I was also realizing they were all decently tall, not my height but definitely all above six feet. 

“Like you’re any better Gro!” The woman with the pistol, presumably Gudrun, snapped back defensively. 

“Sisters!” The third barked making them jump. “Has the priestess taught you nothing of civility?” She turned to me and made the sign of the aquila which I copied as she bowed. “I am Hilda, and I apologize for my rude sisters.” Despite the uniformly pasty complexion and the bickering, I doubted the three were actually sisters. 

“I am Hestia, it is a pleasure to meet you.” I greeted with a small bow of my own. “I don’t recognize you, are you members of the crew?” I asked already knowing they weren’t. 

“No, we are part of the priestess’ retinue.” Hilda explained. “We arrived a couple of days ago.”

“Ah, well welcome to our ship, I hope you are adjusting well. If you need any help, you can find me or my squad. I’m part of Celestain Squad Sylvia.” The two fighters made faces upon hearing this made my face twitch as I tried to keep a sneer off my face. 

“I believe I’ve heard of your commander…” Hilda said slowly with obvious hesitance. 

“Don’t believe everything you hear.” I told them sternly with a cold look making them nod. “She may have a reputation, but she’s proven herself a hundred times over.” I took a deep breath. “Now, would you mind me giving you some advice?” 

“We could use it, this kind of weaponry is a mystery to us.” Hilda admitted as I took the pistol from Gudrun. I checked it over and took a wide stance before firing the pistol three times in rapid succession. Each shot hit the target in the same spot. 

“Skitja…” Gudrun muttered. 

“I prefer heavy weapons considering my frame, but I don’t neglect my pistol training.” I shrugged. I knew since I joined up that I would be one of the Retributors burdened with the heaviest of the weapons to carry out the Emperor's will. It was easy to see as even when I joined I was only a teenager but still was a solid six foot. I now towered over all my sisters at six foot eight. My shoulders were as broad as a grox and my armor had to be specially made to fit me, something that I felt extremely uncomfortable with. I owed the order my life and my service yet they had to give me a suit ten times my worth just so I could fight.

“We don’t have weapons like this on our homeworld.” She shook her head as I handed it back to her. 

"Try squeezing the trigger gently." I instructed miming the motion. "Where are you from?" The woman did as I expected and shot just a little high.

"Fenris." She grunted.

"Quite different from a spear or bow." The leader commented making me nod. 

"Well in that case, stop accounting for the round dropping." I explained. "Lasbolts don't drop, they go perfectly straight." The next bolt clipped the top of the target making the others shout and slam her back, something I doubted was safe but didn't care to comment on. "I've heard of the Space Wolves of Fenris but never heard of human warriors joining the ecclesiarchy." 

"We are definitely a rare group." Hilda admitted. "We were pulled from the planet because of our skill." She said hesitantly. 

"You've never met better swordswomen!" Gro boasted making me raise an eyebrow. 

"I think I know a couple of my Sisters who'd like to test that claim." I chuckled deeply. 

"If the priestess allows, we'd welcome the challenge." Hilda smiled as I heard someone approaching.

"Hestia?" Soph asked walking in. 

"Sorry Sup' I was helping these new warriors." I told her as Hilda stepped forward and extended her hand. 

"I'm Hilda, of the daughters of the valkyrie." We both raised an eyebrow at this. "Your Sister was helping us with our practice." 

"A pleasure." Soph shook her hand. "It's time for mass." 

"Of course." I turned to the other warriors. "It was a pleasure." 

"The All Father protects." She said making us cock our heads in confusion. 

"The Emperor protects." We told them before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be switching back to Sylvia's POV for the next chapter.


End file.
